Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~
Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ is Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. The tour was announced on April 21, 2014. It will take place from July 12, 2014 to September 6, 2014. This concert is part of two concert series: *'Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~' *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ Setlist #''Performances Varies'' #*Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #*Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu - S/mileage #*Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) - C-ute #*Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? - Berryz Kobo #LOVE Machine #MC1 #Opening VTR #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe - Morning Musume '14 #Black Butterfly - Juice=Juice #Aa Susukino - S/mileage #Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni - Berryz Koubou #The Power - ℃-ute (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #MC2 #''Performances Varies'' #*Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #*Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #*Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #*Koi Shitai Shintou - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC3 #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - ℃-ute (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 #MC4 #''Guest corner'' #MC5 #Medley Part 1: ##Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume '14 (w/ Hello Pro Kenshuusei as Back Dancers) ##WANT! - Berryz Koubou ##Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice ##Mystery Night! - S/mileage ##Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #MC6 #Medley Part 2: ##Dance Club Performance ##Love take it all - ℃-ute ##ROCK Erotic - Berryz Koubou ##Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice (w/ trainees Hamaura, Nomura, Kaga & Sasaki as Back Dancers) ##Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage (w/ trainees Hamaura, Nomura, Kaga, Sasaki, Inaba & Danbara as Back Dancers) ##What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #MC7 #Cha cha SING Guest Corner ;7/12 Evening #Kono Yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu dake Aru Nara - LoVendoЯ #MC #BINGO - LoVendoЯ ;7/19 Evening #Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible Featured Members * (Master of Ceremony) *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **16th Gen: Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Makino Maria **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka **20th Gen: Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru *Special Guest **LoVendoЯ Concert Schedule *Total: 12 shows Trivia *Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Kanon, Kumai Yurina, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Wada Ayaka will celebrate their birthdays during this concert tour. Gallery Exp2bP3.jpg| Morning Musume '14 irK4Z4V.jpg| Berryz Koubou XYMQ0rPl.jpg| ℃-ute JuORsIO.jpg| S/mileage 9eeQB0c.jpg| Juice=Juice External links *Event dates Category:2014 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts in Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts in Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts